Just Acting?
by Lanel
Summary: After being forced to be Hyuuga Natsume's pretend girlfriend, she thought that things couldn't get worse after that. That was after she was somehow convinced to be his pretend wife. Help her?
1. The Announcement

Edited. Cause I could spot millions of grammatical errors. 130910

**Disclaimer: disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Announcement

'_I'm late!'_

Mikan Sakura shouted as she went out of the toilet, only with a towel covering her body and went straight for the closet. She quickly got her uniform and wore it as she headed to the kitchen, thinking of a way to eat breakfast in 3 minutes flat. Once she arrived at the kitchen, she took out a bottle of orange juice from the refrigerator and drank it on the way to her work place – A restaurant called '_Lane' El'. _As soon as she sighted the restaurant, she dashed to the back door, not forgetting to dispose the empty bottle of orange juice into the nearest dust bin.

She touched the silver door knob of the back door and pushed it open, only to be greeted by a hit on her head. As expected, she shouted in pain as she fell down onto the cold, hard white floor while trying to ease the pain on her head by gently rubbing on the bruise that recently formed on her head.

She looked up only to see her best friend – Hotaru Imai, a person with black shoulder length hair paired with cold amethyst eyes which can make you tremble in fear, holding a violet coloured fan. "Hotaru, why did you hit me?" she whined at her.

The latter rolled her eyes as she replied to her, "_I told you_, I won't stop greeting you with a hit on the head until you come early for work." her eyes still on the figure lying on the floor as she slid her precious fan into her sleeve.

"Did you?" Mikan furrowed her eyebrows as she stood up, dusted off the imaginary dust on her uniform and gave Hotaru a questioning look.

Hotaru sighed and slapped her forehead while as thoughts of how idiotic her best friend could be started to form in her head. She replied with a frustrated _'Yes'_ and went off to another direction, ignoring Mikan as she caught up to her.

"B-but Hotaru you didn't –" she was cut off when Hotaru clasped her mouth and glared at her, mentally telling her to shut up or else she would force her to eat crab brains with her once it's lunch time.

As if Mikan had read her mind, her eyes widened in horror at the thought of eating crab brains with Hotaru – _Crab brains are just not her thing._ She raised her hands in the air, signalling to Hotaru that she would shut up and would stop bothering her if she'd let her go.

With this, Hotaru had let go of her and headed to one of the kitchen counters which had a hand sanitizer lying on top of it and applied the liquid inside to the palms of her hands. She looked over at Mikan who was talking to one of her co-workers – Ruka Nogi; he has bright cerulean eyes with smooth blonde hair and a dazzling smile which can make your heart flutter in any situation. From where she's standing, she could see that Ruka's blushing – A grin made its way to her face _'Time to take pictures'_ she brought out a camera out of nowhere and started to take pictures of him.

As soon as Hotaru was noted to be taking pictures of Ruka for blackmail, Ruka instantly shouted, "Imai, stop it!"

She could care less about his complaints and continued taking pictures of him – _Oh she will be rich,_ she thought with a complementary evil grin on her face. While they were like that, Mikan was left clueless on what she was supposed to do. She shrugged and started working, leaving both of them in their own world.

**

* * *

**

However that was life _before_ Mikan Sakura became Natsume Hyuuga _pretend-girlfriend_. Life was so good at that time; she wouldn't have to worry about anything – Okay, that was a lie; she was worried about her debts to her best friend.

Mikan Sakura sighed as she slumped down on the cream coloured couch which made her knees touch the coffee table in front of her. She tends to recall the past during her leisure time that is ever since she became Natsume Hyuuga's _pretend girl friend. _They made a deal in where she would be Natsume's pretend girlfriend and in return he would give _Hotaru_ money, Yes Hotaru – sometimes life's not fair. Herlife had dramatically changed when they - Natsume and her, declared in a press conference that they were in a relationship. Since then, every where she went, she would be pestered by Natsume's hardcore fans which annoyed the hell out of her.

She faced the window and carefully scrutinised the dark sky outside, it was beautifully decorated with countless of shimmering stars not forgetting the full moon that was gleaming in the night sky. She smiled at the sight; it's not every day that you could have a peaceful night if you were in her shoes. She was practically stalked by Natsume's fans', she shook her head and dismissed the thought as she whispered to herself _'Thinking of something like that on a night like this, I must be out of my mind' _a smile came made its way to her face when these words went out of her mouth.

She happily sighed as she reached for the remote control of the television and switched it on, instantly changing it to the news channel, only to be greeted by a press conference which involved Natsume's grandfather – Kotaru Hyuuga, a man who looked like he was in his thirties courtesy of his bright red hair and his mysterious black eyes. She immediately sat up straight and poured all of her attention to the television, thinking of what they might be discussing at the particular press conference.

She saw him stood up and cleared his throat to catch their attention and said something which made her eyes wide and her mouth slightly hanging from the shock, "Next month, my grandson's getting married with his current girlfriend."

"W-What?" was the only thing she could say in this situation, she's getting married with Natsume – Oh please let this be a nightmare. She slapped her face but this nightmare won't go away, she screamed her head off when she realised that she was not in a nightmare.

She instantaneously stood up and went outside not caring if people stared at her for wearing pyjamas, right now the only thing in her mind was to get herself an explanation from Hyuuga Natsume about this marriage thing. She called for a cab and went straight to Hyuuga mansion while ignoring the driver who has been eying her clothes ever since she entered the cab.

* * *

**Watch out for Chapter 2: Changes in life**

* * *

Not forcing you to review but they are appreciated :)


	2. Changes in life

Again, edited. The same reason as before, millions of grammatical errors could be seen. I also noticed that Mikan gritted her teeth a lot in this chapter, so I changed a few things. We don't want to see Mikan with blunt teeth, no? 130910.

**Disclaimer: disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter 2: Changes in life

'_Bye, I love you too'_

Hyuuga Natsume whispered to the other person on the line as he pushed the '_end call'_ button and carefully placed his cell phone on the mahogany desk in front of him. He sighed as he leaned back on the office chair and was now letting his thoughts wander to Luna Koizumi, his – "What's the meaning of this?" a screechy voice interrupted his thoughts as he twitched in response. He reluctantly cracked an eye open and was greeted with the sight of Mikan Sakura in her childish looking pyjamas standing at the doorway of his study - looking as if she was ready to kill someone.

Natsume slowly sat up as he lazily drummed his fingers on the mahogany desk. "Meaning of what?"

"Your grandfather announced in a press conference that _his current girlfriend_ will be marrying his grandson." Mikan snarled as she glared at him.

"What the heck do you mean by that?" one of Natsume's eyebrows rose. This clearly meant that he's not buying it.

A corner of his lips tugged upwards as a thought came to him, not to mention that his eyes were twinkling with mischievously, "You didn't have to go that far to make me marry you. I know I'm too charming to resist." he said to her in an amused voice while waiting for her very predictable reaction.

As expected, she's now fuming with anger and was about to punch his oh-so-handsome face but then stopped on her tracks, when she heard the door slam open. She faced the door and saw Hotaru Imai standing on the doorway. Mikan instantly smiled when she saw Hotaru, she ran towards her - wanting a hug from her but Hotaru evaded her hug which resulted to her sprawled on the floor.

Hotaru ignored the whining which came from her best friend and glared at Natsume who was rather entertained at the sight of her best friend sprawled on the ground, "Why it is that Mikan's marrying you? It was never stated in the contract." she had menacingly interrupted his thoughts.

"What? first ugly and now you, I never plan to marry someone as ugly and idiotic as her. Where the heck did you get that?" Natsume said as he has finally lost his patience, _'Seriously, this joke is getting out of hand' _he thought as he shook his head.

"The television. Your grandfather announced it in a press conference." Hotaru monotonously said as she steadily glared at him.

"It can't be."

"Yes, I announced in a press conference that you will marry your current girlfriend." a familiar voice interrupted their conversation; it was none other than the mastermind behind the marriage announcement – Hyuuga Kotaru. He was standing at the doorway, looking innocent but the smug smile on his face gave it away.

"What did you do?" Natsume rose from his seat and glared at his grandfather; his voice dripping with furiousness.

"I announced your marriage with Mikan." Kotaru casually replied as he took a step forward.

"And why the heck did you do that?" Natsume intensified his glare as he balled up his fist.

"It was done to erase the doubts of the society. The pictures, remember?" Kotaru sat on the red coloured couch which was placed in the middle of the room and stared at him.

Natsume now remembered the pictures that showed him and Luna together. The pictures certainly caused uproar in the society, after all – _He __**is**__ the heir to the Hyuuga Corp._ His anger lessened when he heard his grandfather's reason, it's reasonable _but_ the thought of his grandfather deciding everything without his consent made him more furious.

"Why didn't you ask for my permission first?" He further questioned his grandfather as he stood in front of him.

"It would be bothersome to wait for your permission, you wouldn't agree to it." Kotaru explained with hand gestures.

"To hell with you, it's my life we're talking about. MY LIFE! You can't just do that without my permission." Natsume furiously replied to him.

"Why don't you sit down first, the entire household can hear you." Kotaru calmly said as he patted on the seat right next to him. He was then given a grunt as a reply from his only grandson, how… _fitting. _His eyes followed his grandson's movements as he sat down on the seat that faced him, not the one next to him. _Figures _

"Now, calm down and relax for awhile. We have a lot to talk about." Kotaru said in a stern voice. He could see that his grandson has now calmed down as the dark aura around him just now was gone. He sighed and had locked gazes with Natsume.

"Natsume, if you're mad because I didn't ask your permission, it's because it must be done immediately." he stopped and looked at his grandson; he got a nod from him, ushering him to continue.

"If I asked for your permission, it would take about 5 days to win you over. Think about it Natsume, by that time Luna's father would've thought the deal was off. You wouldn't want that, right Nastume? "

He looked at Natsume who stayed still; he took the silence as a no and decided to continue, "It was your fault that this has to be done, right? If you didn't act so carelessly _none_ of this would've happened."

Natsume sighed, his grandfather was right.

"You should just die, the useless must die." A female voice suddenly interrupted their conversation; he searched for the source of the voice and found Hotaru sitting on one of the couches with Mikan next to her, glaring at him – Truth to be told she sucks at glaring. _'So they have not left this place yet'_ he thought.

Right after that Natsume and Hotaru were engaged in a glaring war leaving Mikan trying to stop their glaring and Kotaru clueless. Kotaru let out a sigh and shook his head as he thought no matter how many times they had seen each other they always will end up glaring at each other until he intervenes.

"Stop it you two. Tomorrow, the two of you come here around 7.00 AM; we have a lot to discuss. Do I make myself clear?" Kotaru said it in a tired voice as he pointed at Hotaru and Mikan. Both of them nodded and went back to their respective homes while Kotaru stayed back for awhile until Natsume shooed him away.

**

* * *

**

It was 7.45 AM and three figures were seen sitting down on the couches in the living room while taking sips from their cup of coffee waiting for a certain someone. Suddenly, the front door slammed open revealing a tired brunette who looked like she had just ran a marathon. One of the three figures, a girl with black shoulder length hair paired with amethyst coloured eyes looked up saying the only thing in her mind, "As expected of an idiot, you're late."

"For once, I agree with Imai." A man with messy raven hair and tantalizing crimson eyes said in a somehow surprised tone.

The exhausted brunette dragged her feet to one of the couches and plopped down on it. "Hotaru, I'm sorry that I'm late and Natsume, _shut up."_ She grunted as she closed her eyes in attempt to calm herself. Right now the thing that she needs the most is peace and peace can be found here.

Oh peace and – "Oi, you're drooling on the couch." Instantly, her eyes fluttered open which revealed her furious brown orbs and the next thing you know she was sitting down properly with her glaring at the suspected person who disturbed her peace.

"Pray tell_, _why do you even care? You can always buy a new one. _Pfft_, you can even ask one of your maids to clean the couch._"_ Mikan said as she gritted her teeth.

Natsume shrugged, which was then followed with him shaking his head, "I just pity that couch, the things that you do to torture it. " he looked at her and saw that she was twitching and her hand was balled up to a fist, a corner of his lips tugged upwards forming a smirk at the sight.

"Y-You ah… Pig." Mikan randomly accused him.

Natsume raised an eyebrow at her accusation, "As far as I know you're the pig, being your pretend boyfriend taught me that."

He snickered at the thought of one of the dates that they had. _'Ah ... Good times' _

"You P-I-G." Natsume slowly said it to piss her off more. He then casually chanted those words but this time a bit faster which resulted to Mikan sighing exasperatedly and covering her ears while chanting "I don't care."

However, Mikan had reached her limit and screamed but was then silenced by Hotaru who had hit her head _hard_ using her fan, "You idiots, shut up. I can't enjoy my crab sandwich."

"But Hotaru…," The one who was hit whined but then stopped when she could sense Hotaru's dark aura. She looked at Natsume who was now smirking and mouthed to her '_You got what you deserved' _

Mikan was now prepared to start another war when the forgotten figure, who had bright red hair and mysterious black eyes suddenly butt in, "Stop it right now, I need your cooperation or else you won't know what I might do." and with that the three of them paid attention to the person and ushered him to continue.

"As you all know, now Mikan and Natsume now have to act as a married couple courtesy of me." Kotaru smiled but then stopped when he noticed that all of them were glaring at him when he made this particular statement.

"C-Continuing, we would need to prepare a lot of things and during my leisure time I did a list of what both of them would need," Kotaru took out a folded paper from his pocket as he unfolded the paper. He looked at the three of them – Hotaru was staring at him, Natsume did the same while Mikan smiled at him.

"Let's start now and finish before night comes, any problems with that?"Kotaru looked at the three of them who remained unfazed at his stare but he could tell that they were waiting for him to start. He sighed for the last time '_this will take a while'_ he thought.

**

* * *

**

"Finally, it's done." Kotaru Hyuuga said in an exhausted voice, as expected it would take a long time as currently it's 5.30 PM . He could see the others were tired too, Hotaru was emotionless like Natsume but he could see that they were tired from their eyes while Mikan showed the obvious, she was already asleep.

He then cleared his throat to grab their attention and said, "Let's go over what we had agreed,"

He then glanced at the three of them and started to read the paper in a very tired voice, "First, the married couple are to move in an apartment together specially picked by me. Second, Hotaru would move in with them to ensure that World War 3 won't break out. Third, Natsume's supposed to show his affection for Mikan in public in many ways to avoid suspicion from the public. Fourth, if Natsume wanted to meet up with Luna he would first tell Hotaru and me before going. Fifth, Mikan and Natsume would have their wedding by next month and I would prepare the wedding. Sixth, this marriage act would only last for 2 years. Lastly, Mikan and Natsume will have a baby by next year." When he said the last point Natsume and Hotaru glared at him.

"J-Just kidding and that's just about it." Kotaru said in a Seriously-I-Was-Just-Joking voice.

"Tomorrow, we'll meet up here again at something like 7.00 AM and please bring your luggage with you. You're moving into the new apartment tomorrow. " Kotaru continued as he put down the paper on the coffee table and looked at the Hotaru who nodded.

Hotaru took out a fan from her sleeve and hit Mikan's head with its end which resulted to a VERY loud _'Ouch'. _Then both of them stood up and went outside leaving both Kotaru and Natsume at the living room. An hour had passed and Natsume had reached his limits, he stood up and went straight for his bedroom to get a good night sleep. As for Kotaru, he had decided to stay over at the mansion so that things would be easier for him.

* * *

**Watch out for Chapter 3: Adjusting to the changes in life**

* * *

Not forcing you to review, but they are appreciated :)


	3. Adjusting to the changes in life

Edited. 130910.

**Disclaimer: disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter 3: Adjusting to the changes in life

'_I'm here!'_

Mikan Sakura announced as she sat down on the brown coloured couch that was placed in the living room of Hyuuga mansion, not forgetting to drag her luggage with her that is. Today, she's feeling rather giddy as today she's early and that rarely happens since she's –

"I never knew that an idiot could be up so early." a husky voice came from the grand staircase behind her.

She looked behind and saw Hyuuga Natsume descending down the stairs with his luggage. He had a smirk on his face when he sat on the brown coloured couch which was positioned directly in front of her which enabled him to annoy her as much as he feels like to her annoyance.

"Sit somewhere far from me." Mikan grunted as she buried her face in the orange coloured cushion which was placed on the couch. Hoping that Natsume had complied with her request, she took a peek and saw that he was still sitting in front of her with his signature smirk on his face.

It seemed that he noticed that she was peeking and decided to speak up, "I know that I'm handsome, that's why you're peeking - your ego would get a big hit if you admit it, right? I now give you permission to stare at my face." He had a superior smile on his face when he declared those words – _that bastard._

"Y-You, are you really sure that your name is Hyuuga Natsume? Isn't there something missing, you know like a _middle name_?" Mikan replied to him as she sat down and faced him with a heated glare.

"If there is, I guess it would be something like majestic." Natsume shrugged as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes, expecting an enraged reaction from her.

"Hah! _Majestic?_ As if," she pointed at him while her eyes were twinkling rather mischievously. She continued, "It should be something like arrogant, conceit, self-centred or -"

"You're up early, aren't you Mikan?" A recognizable voice cut her off from listing off her long list of negative adjectives for Natsume's middle name.

Mikan searched for the source of the voice and found herself looking at Hyuuga Kotaru, she smiled at him, "Good morning, Uncle!" she cheerfully said.

"I told you to call me grandfather, didn't I?" Kotaru replied to her as he sat next to her, not forgetting to smile at her.

"I'm sorry uncle but I don't want to be associated with someone like Natsume." Mikan sweetly replied as she glared at the mentioned person.

"Haha, I guess that is understandable." Kotaru laughed as he patted her back not forgetting to look at his grandson from the corner of his eyes, his reaction was hilarious! It could be seen that he was jealous but seriously, jealous of his own grandfather? Talk about possessive. Ever since Natsume had started dating Mikan, he noted that Natsume had somehow changed – He's a_ little_ nicer now (please take note of little) and he smirks a lot. To see him smirking is very rare and – "Get your hands off her, old man. May I remind you, you're a grandfather – So, _hands off her now._" the said person had menacingly disturbed his train of thoughts.

"So? What is it to you? Hm?" Kotaru grinned as he averted his eyes to Mikan who was in her own world until now.

"Mikan, would you mind giving grandfather hug?" Kotaru opened his arms; he now had a smug smile on his face - which was clearly seen by Natsume.

'_That pathetic excuse of a-' _before Natsume can even continue his thoughts, he saw that Mikan had enthusiastically flew into his grandfather's arms.

He narrowed his eyes at this. "That's it, Mikan Sakura get your hands off that man. He -"

"Didn't know that you were that possessive Hyuuga." A well-known stoic voice had cut him off from reciting a sermon of words.

Natsume now noticed that Imai Hotaru was actually in this room, to be precise – sitting next to him. "How the hell did you manage to sit next to me without anyone noticing, especially me?" he glared at Hotaru who glared back at him.

"I have my ways but an idiot like you won't understand." Hotaru hissed at him.

"Isn't that your best friend?"

"She's a _super_ idiot."

"HEY! What do you mean by super idiot? Hotaru, you meanie!"

"Ignore her."

"Agreed."

"What?"

"Now, you three stop it. We should go now," Kotaru interrupted to which the three of them nodded and are now preparing to depart to their new living place.

**

* * *

**

The ride in the Limo was awkward at first but then Natsume started teasing Mikan and the car was now noisy. The volume of noise annoyed our Hotaru, who silenced both of them with a hit from her fan. She shook her head thinking of ways how they managed to act as a perfect couple in public but constantly trying to mess with each other when not sighted. The limo came to a halt and it stopped right in front of a nice looking villa.

Hotaru furrowed her eyebrows. "Didn't we agree on an apartment?" she questioned Kotaru.

"I think it's better to live here rather than an apartment." Kotaru shrugged.

She sighed _'Guess that's that'_ and now her attention was on the will-be-married couple who were glaring at each other and were blocking the door. She could see that Kotaru was already outside waiting for them to come out.

"Mikan, stop glaring at him and go out already." Hotaru said in a commanding voice and after that she turned to look at Natsume, "While you, **Get. Out .This .Instant**."

Natsume shrugged and went out first, followed by Mikan and lastly Hotaru came out, what occupied Hotaru's mind right now is how stunningly beautiful the villa is.

It gave off a unique but homey feel to it, the designs were simple but with the sun shining brightly the colours began to sparkle and it looked magnificent. The landscape is what you call amazing; from here she could see different type of flowers lined up near stones which leads to the double glass door.

The pathway of stones divided the landscape to two sides, at the right she could see a small fountain, whose water was very clear and a collection of red coloured flowers surrounded it. Not forgetting the big tree next to it whose shadow was seen on the fountain and flowers, this would be an ideal place to relax and enjoy nature. At the left side she could see a pond which had a bridge over it and not to mention there are fishes swimming in the pond, other than that there was nothing else as the pond was big.

She wasn't able to evaluate the villa further as Kotaru called for them to go inside and explore the villa. The villa had a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, a bathroom and a laundry room downstairs while upstairs there were three rooms and a bathroom. Mikan's room was rather complicated to find, you have to enter Natsume's room first and you will find a connecting door to the next room. Kotaru made it like that so it will look like that they sleep in a room. After they had finished exploring the not-so-big-but-not-so-small villa, they gathered at the living room – doing their own work while Kotaru went home.

Everyone was contented on doing their own work until Mikan broke the silence.

"Uh, do we have food in the refrigerator?" she asked as she stood up and headed towards the seat next to Hotaru who was busy trying to find people to blackmail on her laptop.

Hotaru shrugged at her. "Check it yourself idiot."

She pouted at her typical response and headed to the kitchen only to find that the refrigerator is empty.

"Hotaru, it's empty!" she shouted.

"Then go buy some!" Hotaru shouted back at her.

"Okay!" Mikan said as she went outside, not forgetting to bring her wallet with her.

**

* * *

**

Mikan Sakura was seen at a supermarket's seafood section, looking for crab brains for Hotaru while driving the cart full of variety of food. Once she found the crab brains, she stuffed the almost-full cart with crab brains and went to the point of sale terminal and waited for the cashier to do her thing. Obviously, she was oblivious of the fact that people were staring at her since she was day dreaming at that particular time. Who wouldn't stare at her – she's Hyuuga Natsume's girlfriend and now soon to be wife, who wouldn't be envious of her? Her husband's the heir to the one of the successful companies in the world, one of the most influential people on earth, very intelligent and not to mention a very attractive lad.

"Mrs. Hyuuga, would you please pay?" the cashier suddenly interrupted Mikan's train of thoughts.

"Oh, here you go." Mikan said not forgetting to smile at her after she had snapped out of her trance and headed outside with her groceries. However, she stopped on her tracks when she realised what the cashier called her. She called her _'Mrs. Hyuuga'_. The word echoed in her mind.

Her eyes widened in realisation and she went back on her tracks and confronted the now fidgeting cashier, "What did you call me just now?" Mikan said as she eyed the cashier.

"Mrs. Hyuuga, I -" the cashier was suddenly cut off by a furious Mikan.

"Don't you dare call me Mrs. Hyuuga!"

"What do you mean by that?" An all too familiar voice interrupted their conversation, before Mikan could even look at the source of the voice – that person had snaked his arms around her waist. She glanced at her side and saw Hyuuga Natsume standing next to her with his arms around her waist. She was about to retort at him but he swiftly led her outside into his car not forgetting the groceries of course.

He quickly went in the car, started its engine and began to drive the car back to the villa. In the car there was awkward silence until Natsume broke it, "What was that just now?"

"I don't like it when they call me Mrs. Hyuuga." Mikan replied as she sighed.

"You have to get used to it, we're going to get married you know." he replied to her, not taking his eyes of the road.

"I know, why I even agreed to become your pretend girlfriend is a mystery." she said in a frustrated voice as she looked outside the window.

"Didn't you remember? Imai forced you," Natsume said to her with a tinge of amusement in his voice.

"Oh yeah, now I remember," Mikan giggled at the thought.

Natsume almost smiled when he saw this – **ALMOST**. She just looked so adorable and he felt like pinching her cheeks at that time but he refrained from doing that. If he did pinch her cheeks, what would he tell her? 'Oh, I pinched your cheeks because you looked so adorable.' _Pfft_. Dream on, never in his entire life – "Natsume, why are you staring at me?" that prevented his thoughts from going any further.

He hurriedly thought of an excuse and said to her, "I was staring outside, why would I want to stare at someone as ugly as you?"

"Y-You, never mind," Mikan sighed as she stared outside and asked him something that had been in her mind for awhile now, "Natsume, why were you at the supermarket at that time?"

"Imai asked me to follow you just in case you did something stupid like just now." he casually replied.

"Oh but I don't think Hotaru asked you, she blackmailed you – didn't she?" Mikan said as she gazed at Natsume who remained unfazed. Natsume chose to ignore her question and slowed down because he noticed that they're nearing the villa. Mikan was now whining since Natsume ignored her until Natsume parked the car and turned off the engine; both of them went out of the car not forgetting to bring the groceries that Mikan had bought.

**

* * *

**

"Hotaru, I'm back!" Mikan shouted as soon as she stepped through the double glass door and ran towards Hotaru who skilfully evaded her hug and snatched away the groceries from Mikan so that it won't be ruined.

"Next time, be careful with the food, we don't want it to be ruined – money will be wasted." Hotaru monotonously said as she stood up and headed for the kitchen leaving Mikan trying to get up and catch up with her.

Once they stepped into the kitchen, they saw Natsume putting away the groceries and now had finished doing so. He looked up just to see Mikan gaping and Hotaru quite surprised, he raised an eyebrow at the sight, "What's wrong?"

"You, Hyuuga Natsume had put away groceries, is this a joke?" Mikan replied to his statement.

"Is it wrong?" Natsume questioned her.

"Apparently it is." Hotaru butted in the conversation and was now eyeing him.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep – so don't disturb me, especially you." Natsume pointed at Mikan as he said the last word.

"Why would I want to disturb you?" Mikan raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"Whatever." Natsume replied with his most used word and went upstairs ignoring the two people who were in the kitchen.

"He's a weird person." Mikan said when Natsume disappeared from the kitchen.

"Understandable, let's just get to work and get our sleep after this." Hotaru replied to her declaration.

"Okay." Mikan said as she started to help Hotaru put away the groceries.

**

* * *

**

"What the fudge? Where the hell is my bed?" shouted Mikan as she stepped into her room, evidently this shout had successfully woken up the already sleeping Natsume.

Mikan inspected her new room; the walls were cream in colour while the floor was dark brown and there was a big window directly in front of her. At the right side of the room, there was a bookshelf full of books with a nightstand that had an orange coloured lamp shade residing, next to it. At the other side of the room, there's the huge white closet that occupied most of the space and that's that.

In front of the room there's a big plasma television with a DVD Player and a neat stack of DVD's on both ends of the plasma television and there's nothing else – nothing else, which means no bed. No freaking bed, tired + x = good sleep – what is x? It's bed! Why isn't a bed here? Where is her bed – "Oi, can't you keep it down?" grunted her somehow room mate who was now wide awake from her shout earlier.

She turned on the ball of her heels and dashed to him, "Natsume, there's no bed in my room. NO BED!" she said in a slow manner, not forgetting to emphasise the last few words.

"What the heck do you mean by that?" Natsume growled in response as he lazily stood up and headed for her room.

When he stepped into her room, he blinked twice at the sight before glancing at Mikan who was next to him, "Where the fuck is the bed?"

"I don't know! I just finished helping Hotaru put away the groceries. So, I went upstairs to sleep and when I entered the room, POOF! The bed's gone!" she explained to him in a fast manner and looked at him who was deep in his thoughts.

"Why don't we sleep together then?" Natsume suggested to her.

"What? I'd rather sleep with Hotaru." which she clearly disagreed.

"Would she let you?" Natsume was now smiling rather smugly at her.

"I hate you."

"I know."

**

* * *

**

Natsume sighed as he looked at the other person that was occupying his bed. He was thinking of reasons on why he didn't ask her to sleep on the couch just now. Did he really want to sleep with her? He dismissed the thought and came out with the excuse that both of them were tired from moving and they we're just too tired to think.

'_Yeah that's it, it's not like I love her. Like seriously, I still have Luna – right?' _he thought as he slowly closed his eyes in attempt to doze off to dream land only to find out that in his dream, he was sleeping with Mikan – _Ha-ha! ;]_

_

* * *

_

**Watch out for Chapter 4: Little sister enters**

* * *

I'll get on with editing chapter 4, 5 and 6 tomorrow cause they were the worst chapters that I have ever made in my entire life. And no, I'm not exaggerating at all.

Not forcing you to review but they are appreciated :)


	4. Little sister enters

Edited. **180910**

I edited this later than I thought I would. O.O

**Disclaimer: disclaimed

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Little sister enters

'_Mikan, get your ass off that couch and go to work right now'_

Was what Imai Hotaru said as she took her wallet and keys before stepping in front of Sakura Mikan who was seated rather comfortably on a couch, watching the television.

"But Hotaru, I'm tired!" whined Mikan.

"If you don't work, you won't get money and I want money." Hotaru coolly replied to her.

"Why don't you work Hotaru?" Mikan said as she crossed her arms and stared at the double glass door.

"Because it's troublesome," Hotaru irritably said to her.

"Don't you think it's troublesome for me too?" She looked at Hotaru pleadingly.

"You just love me too much to say no to me, which is the reason." Hotaru reasoned out to her as she grabbed Mikan's shoulder and tried dragging her outside with her but failed miserably.

"I want to stay and that's final." Mikan puffed her cheeks and got one of the magazines that was lying down on the small table next to the couch and read it.

"I'll tell you what happened to your bed if you go to work."

This had successfully caught Mikan's attention, "Hotaru you know what happened to my bed?" she looked up from the magazine.

Hotaru smirked at this, _jackpot _"I know but I won't tell you if you don't go to work." she looked at Mikan from the corner of her eyes and saw that she regretted the decision of not going to work. She continued, "But since you don't want to. I'll just let it be." she was about go towards the double glass door but was stopped by Mikan.

"I'll go."

"But you think it's troublesome right?" Hotaru reasoned.

"It is, but I want my bed back." Mikan said as she stood up and got her wallet on the small table next to the couch and looked at Hotaru who was now smirking.

"Let's go," Hotaru said as she headed for the double glass door once again with Mikan tailing behind her.

"Aye Aye Madame." came her reply.

"Don't call me that." Hotaru said as she caught on what Mikan had called her.

"What do you suggest then?"

"My Queen would suit me well, what do you think Mikan?" Hotaru stopped in front of the door and looked back at her best friend.

"I, as your best friend will advice you: Don't let narcissism get you Hotaru." Mikan gestured with her hands.

"Don't bother Mikan; I think it had already caught me." Hotaru replied with a grin on her face.

"_You think._ I repeat – _You think."_ Mikan said as she emphasised the 'You think'

"Yes, of course I think. I have a brain and thinking is what brains do." The grin on Hotaru's face was now wider.

"Of course I know that Hotaru! What do you take me for? an _'idiot'?_!" Mikan shrieked at her.

"You are cleverer than I thought you would be. Never once in my life that I imagined Sakura Mikan realise that she's an idiot, you are now smarter Mikan. I shall congratulate you – Congratulations Sakura Mikan." Hotaru lightly pat her back.'

"Hotaru, you meanie!"

"Actually Mikan, to tell you the truth, the word _'meanie'_ doesn't exist in dictionaries." Hotaru waited for her best friend's amusing _'shocked reaction'_. Mikan's eyes bulged out of its socket and her jaw dropped until it reached the ground, "Seriously?" Mikan muttered.

"Yes and I think that statement is the reply to my next declaration – _You are late."_

"Seriously?"

"Talk about being predictable. Mikan, let's go before your boss deducts your wage." Hotaru said as she reached for the door knob, pushed the door open and waited for her best friend to walk through it.

"Aye Aye Madame,"

"Don't let me get started on that,"

"**Fine**! _My Queen,_"

"Better. Now let's go." Hotaru said as she took Mikan's wrist towards her car and went off to work.

**

* * *

**

A girl in her teens walked out of the taxi and stared at the restaurant in front of her, its name is _'Lane' El'. _Her raven-blackish shoulder length hair complimented her alluring crimson eyes, her looks may seem innocent but they don't know what's going on in that head of hers. One thing for sure is that she's Hyuuga Nastume's little sister. However, the society doesn't really know her since she despises making public appearances and her brother doesn't talk a lot about her for which she is grateful for. To top all of that she indulges herself in her studies not caring about the outside world _except for her brother_ that is.

Imagine how enraged she was when she found out that her brother's getting married when she was abroad in Australia. Come on! Be realistic, her brother – Hyuuga Nastume is getting married. **MARRIED!** _Pfft_. Like seriously, are you going to believe that piece of crappy news? Apparently everybody in the world does and she doesn't plan to believe it any time in the future. The thought of her brother getting married is impossible,そのことは不可能**, **su impossible**, **불가능합니다**, **没有它不可能**,** nein ist nicht möglich**,**geen haar onmogelijk**. **

See, she even went as far as to translate 'Impossible' into SIX different languages. God forbid her to get this mad, she's a happy go-lucky-girl for heaven's sake! Breathe Aoi! BREATHE!

It just can't be helped, he doesn't even have a girlfriend during his student days and now you're saying that he's getting married? Hah!

She stopped her train of thoughts and tried to calm herself down. On the bright side, she doesn't need to set her brother up on blind dates anymore and she could leave him in his soon to be wife's care but is that person trustable?

She doesn't know but she would know once she steps into this restaurant.

**

* * *

**

"Hotaru, I demand to know where my bed is."

The person who said the above word was quickly silenced with a smack on her head by Hotaru.

"Ouch!" out came her piercing scream.

"I told you. Pay me 88,000 Yen" Hotaru responded to her shout.

"But I don't have enough money!" Mikan whined at her.

"Then you'll just have to wait."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Alright, I'll tell you. You see, I used an invisible liquid and poured it on the bed causing it to look like it disappeared." Hotaru said with a smirk on her face.

"I never thought of that!" Mikan said enthusiastically as she punched the air.

Hotaru's smirk widen at the sight of this, _'I-D-I-O-T, I auctioned it off as Hyuuga Mikan's bed and got 45, 000, 0000 Yen from it' _was what she was thinking at that time.

"Now that's settled. I'M BORED!" Mikan heaved a sigh.

"Shut up." Hotaru sighed as she lightly pinched Mikan's cheek.

"I can't help it. I'M BORED!" Mikan said as she slumped down on the couch at the workers' lounge.

"Then why don't you help around the restaurant?" Hotaru casually asked as she lazily removed her hand from Mikan's cheek.

"That is because every time I'm sighted by the female customers' – they glare at me and immediately leave the restaurant, which is bad for business." Mikan sighed as she stared out the window, looking at the busy streets of Tokyo.

"Your boss did the right thing."

A distant chime of bell was heard; this clearly meant that a customer has arrived.

Mikan sighed at this, "I want work!" she said in a frustrated voice.

"I thought you said that it's troublesome?" Hotaru questioned her statement in an amused voice.

"That was when I was watching television. Now I'm bored!" Mikan said as she buried her face on one of the cushions that was placed on the couch.

One of their co-workers suddenly entered the workers' lounge and looked at Mikan pleadingly,** "**Mikan, can you please deal with one of the VIP customers?**"**

Mikan squealed at this, "No worries, I shall go right now!"

She stood up, brushed off the imaginary dust on her uniform and went off to the VIP section of the restaurant.

**

* * *

**

Aoi hummed a tune as she comfortably waited for _Sakura Mikan_ at her VIP table. As soon as she arrived, she requested for a VIP table and for _Sakura Mikan _to be her waitress during her time dining in the restaurant. She then sighed as she played with a strand of her hair, _'I wonder, what type of person is this Sakura Mikan?' _she thought as she laid her head on the posh table in front of her.

"Good morning and welcome to Lane' El, Miss …. _Miss_?" A sweet voice disturbed her from her reverie, at this she slowly lifted her head and evaluated the person who disturbed her unwinding. She has waist-length brunette hair paired with the most expressive looking eyes she ever saw. She was stunned,_ 'Is this Sakura Mikan?' _she thought as she clasped her hands over her mouth, _'She looks quite plain?'_

Unknown to Aoi, the person she's currently evaluating is in quite a predicament. Let's go to Mikan's thoughts, Shall we?

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS GIRL?

You want to know why she's mad, is that it? Well, let me tell you what happened before this …

As she was asked, she went to the VIP's section of the restaurant and went to the receptionist at the VIP section to ask them which customer she needs to care for the day. She was told to go to VIP room 7 and was instructed to use her words carefully as the person was really important. She nodded at the receptionist and happily went to VIP room 7, thinking that she wouldn't get bored at this rate. She knocked on the door, once, twice, thrice and knocked again for the last time but there was no response. She just shrugged and thought that she should just enter the room since she's expected.

Once she stepped in, she saw a girl in her teens - laying her head on the table. She smiled at this, this pretty much reminded her of her teenage days where she would laze her arse off. She shook her head, obscuring the thoughts before as she approached her customer, "Good morning and welcome Lane' El, Miss … _Miss?_"

After those words were said, the teenager looked up at her and clasped her mouth.

"Miss …. _Miss_?" She kept on chanting to her customer as she thought of something like …

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS GIRL? SAY SOMETHING!

_That._

And out we go of Mikan's thoughts.

After a few good seconds, Aoi snapped out of her trance and sat up straight as she looked at Mikan in the eye, "Aoi Sixdots, nice to meet you. I presume that you are Sakura Mikan?"

Mikan wanted to raise an eyebrow at Aoi's surname 'Sixdots'? Now _that_ is what you call a unique surname.

"Yes, I am Sakura Mikan – I'll be your waiter for the day Miss Sixdots," Mikan introduced herself for the second time to her customer.

"Call me Aoi."

"Okay then, Aoi." Mikan said to her with a heart-warming smile plastered on her face. "Here you go, the menu." she continued as she gave out the menu to Aoi.

Aoi pushed the menu away and smiled at Mikan, "I want to order today's special,"

"Okay then." Mikan beamed in response as she walked away to the kitchen.

**

* * *

**

Aoi slumped down on the couch as she sighed. Currently she's occupying her brain with questions especially on her first impression on this _Sakura Mikan_. She rummaged through her handbag and brought out a notepad, she flipped to a certain page which had been written. On the page words like 'Good points' and 'Bad points' were written next to each other with a line separating both of the words.

She took the pen that was slid in the loop of the notepad binder and started to write something beneath the 'Good points'. On it she wrote – plain looking but has a sweet voice, her sweet voice can actually help Natsume-nii who's an insomniac fall asleep and with that she stopped writing and read through the points that she had written.

She nodded in satisfaction and gently put the notepad back into her handbag thinking of what Sakura Mikan has in store for her.

**

* * *

**

Mikan hummed a tune as she waited for the cook to finish cooking Aoi's order. She thought of her customer's features, she's gorgeous alright but something's been bugging her ever since she looked at her customer in the eye. Her eye colour's crimson, this greatly reminded her of the almighty jerk that is supposed to her husband from this day on.

As she continued to think of her customer - something hit her, most of her customer's features are the same as the almighty jerk! She thought carefully, What if that person is Natsume's little sister? She immediately shook her head as the thought came, it couldn't be since her customer's surname is Sixdots.

She sighed as she massaged her forehead, all that thinking made her dizzy.

"Mikan, the order's ready!" shouted the cook as he gently put the special order on the silver tray next to her.

"Okay." Mikan smiled as she gracefully took the silver tray and took off to VIP room 7.

**

* * *

**

"Aoi, here's your order." Mikan said as she entered the room.

"Goody!" Aoi smiled childishly at her as she gently laid Aoi's special order in front of her. Mikan watched Aoi wolf down her special order as she smiled at the sight until Aoi disturbed her train of thoughts.

"Mikan, can you tell me more about yourself?"

"Me?" Mikan said in a surprised tone.

"Yes, you! Is there anyone else here?" Aoi stopped eating as she pointed at Mikan.

"Okay then. Where shall I start hm? Oh I know. I'm ….." Mikan soon then started telling Aoi about herself but of course she was careful enough to not tell Aoi about her being Natsume's pretend everything.

**

* * *

**

"I think that's that." Mikan announced as she finished telling Aoi about her life. By that time, it was already afternoon and Mikan's almost finished with her shift.

Aoi smiled at her as she touched the now empty bowl of her special order, "Mikan, can you clear this up first?"

"Sure." Mikan replied with a smile as she got hold of the dishes and merrily skipped to the kitchen.

As soon as the figure disappeared from sight, Aoi sighed as she shook her head at the bad points she found out about Mikan. She once again took out her notepad and slid off the pen that was placed in the loop of the binder and wrote what she found out about Mikan – Idiot, clumsy, doesn't know how to do most of the simplest thing in the world. She sighed as she laid her notepad in her handbag and flicked her forehead. _'How can I trust her to take care of brother if she's like this?' _Aoi thought as she stood up and headed outside to the counter and to pay for her food.

At that particular time, out came Mikan from the kitchen and she was quite surprised to find Aoi at the counter paying for her food.

"Aoi, what are you doing?"

Aoi jolted in surprise at the voice that snapped her out of her daydream, "Just paying." she replied without looking back, clearly knowing that the voice belonged to her sister in law.

"Oh, I was about to return to your VIP room but here you are."

"Yeah." Aoi lazily said as she turned around just to see Mikan dressed like she's about to go home.

"You're going home?" Aoi asked her as she readied herself to go out.

"I'm waiting for my fiancée to pick me up." Mikan replied to her question with a smile.

"Is that him?" Aoi pointed to the very familiar car that was parked outside with her brother leaning on the car which definitely caught every female's attention that had passed the car.

"Eh? He's early today. See you around Aoi!" Aoi looked at Mikan's retreating back and stared at her brother.

As soon as her brother noticed that Mikan's nearing him, he lazily lifted his body from the car and waited for her to be in front of him. When Mikan was in front of her brother – his poker face was instantly replaced with a very smug smile.

Aoi blinked her eyes at this, her brother rarely smirks – she glanced at the couple once more and saw that they were now hugging each other. Mikan had a big smile on her face while her brother had a small gentle smile on his face - her brother frigging smiled! And it's not just any smile, it was a true smile. She carefully observed them until they entered the car and that's when a big smile appeared on her face.

'_Who cares if she's clumsy and all that. She just made him smile a smile which hadn't appeared ever since father died, '_Aoi thought as she went out of the restaurant, looking forward to tomorrow as she would visit her brother and formally introduce herself to her sister in law.

What Aoi didn't know that Natsume actually blackmailed Mikan to hug him or else he won't stop teasing her about the childish pigtails that he had seen she wore once. Mikan, sick of his teases just complied with his request and hugged him, not knowing that Natsume secretly liked her pigtails. He just wanted to hug her at that time as he missed her presence for a reason, love perhaps? Definitely not.

* * *

**Watch out for Chapter 5: Another day**

* * *

If people are wondering where the heck is Hotaru - she went home.

I'm tired! ~ A day till school starts. -tears her hair out-

I plan to edit all my stories first before continuing an multi-chaptered fics or writing any new one-shot but I think I'll go with writing the one-shot :) As usual, leave a review if you would like to but they are appreciated :)


	5. Another day

I present you with Chapter 5 of this story :]

I'll explain everything later, just read this ;)

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Chapter dedication :**

**rena . miko****, natsumikanlove and Najika Tsubasa-chan PM's that somehow motivated me to write this chapter :D**

**Thanks guys! Even if you unconsiously did it ;)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Another day

-

'_Idiot, wake up. Right Now'_

Natsume Hyuuga had said those words so frustratingly, it was as if it's the end of the world and it is – literally. This morning he got a call from his grandfather that his little sister – Aoi Hyuuga who's currently studying abroad at Australia will be visiting him this instant. Who knows what tragedy would befall on him if she knew the deal between him and Luna's dad – Lyca Koizumi.

He would never see sunlight again, he would be locked away, alone in a cold dungeon - look at what she did to him, he was now exaggerating and Natsume Hyuuga never exaggerates, _**never**__. _He looked at the sleeping brunette and sighed, trying to think of a way to wake her up, he knew that Mikan Sakura was a heavy sleeper but not to this extent as this is just too much – _Too much_. Maybe, just this time he should ask for Imai's help and to him it is a brilliant plan.

He then stood up, walked towards Hotaru's room and with a determined face, he knocked on the door. Once, twice, thrice and a thought came to him, _'Maybe Imai's a heavy sleeper too.' _he widened his eyes at this new found theory, _'No! It's too early to give up, must wake Imai up.' _

He then attempted to knock on the door again but before his knuckle could even touch the door, the door suddenly burst open which revealed a pretty pissed off and annoyed Hotaru. As soon as she opened the door out came her infamous fan and a bump instantly formed on his head – _Fantastic! (Please note the Sarcasm)._

"Why the heck did you do that?" Natsume asked her as he rubbed the just formed bruise on his head not forgetting to glare at her.

"I'm not a morning person Hyuuga, therefore I hit you. Is it that hard to understand?" She replied back, fanning herself with her fan while making eye contact with him. He narrowed his eyes and looked at her in the eye which held something like 'Superiority' or 'You Lost' or '(H) 1- (N) 0' in other words she's making him look like a loser but _just for today_, he'll let it slide as he needed her help.

"Imai, Wake idiot up." Natsume commanded her.

She stretched out one of her hands and patiently waited for Natsume to pay the amount of money she desired, "88,000 Yen right now."

Natsume sighed and motioned her to follow him to his room.

**

* * *

**

Natsume looked at Hotaru who slowly advanced Mikan and had sat on the edge of the bed. She moved her head next to her ear as she whispered, "I have Howalons…"

Instantly Mikan sat up and her eyes were desperately trying to find the said Howalons until Hotaru hit her with her beloved fan which resulted to VERY ear piercing _'Ouch'. _While Mikan was whining at Hotaru, Natsume is currently in his own world, _'I wasted 88,000 Yen on how to wake the idiot up and this was how she did it? Just by saying a type of food?' _he had been repeating this particular sentence in his mind for awhile now until he realised that Imai already went outside, leaving him and Mikan Sakura alone in her room. He looked at Mikan who was staring at him for quite some time now.

At first, he didn't want to admit it but being her pretend boyfriend was actually quite enjoyable. To the extent of him not wanting to leave her alone sometimes, it was _that _enjoyable. Now that they are going to get married, he didn't need to make an excuse so that he could spend more time with her. After all he's her husband, she wouldn't be able to avoid him and vice versa. Until now he's still figuring out about his feelings towards her, is it brotherly love? He didn't know but **definetly** not love.

His train of thoughts were then stopped when the only person in the room called out for him, "Hey, Natsume,"

He blinked and nodded, mentally telling her that she may continue. She smiled and greeted him, "Good morning!"

At that particular time, he thought that he died but then he managed to_ think_ her smile was beautiful which confirmed his existence. How can she kill him just like that with a smile? A smile! What's wrong with him these days? He shook off the thought and muttered a _'Hn' _and he now remembered that his sister is going to visit him - he totally forgot about that matter, so better tell her now.

"Wear decent clothes and meet up with me downstairs at the living room, my sister's visiting." and with that he dashed through the door and went downstairs to the living room, still thinking of the smile which was directed to him.

**

* * *

**

Natsume is so weird sometimes, like just now when she greeted him good morning - he stood still at first, then he suddenly said that his sister was visiting them and out he went of her room. She shrugged off the thought and did her morning routines like she always did. She wore a white t-shirt which had flower designs at the hem and jeans which reached below her knee; she tied her hair to a ponytail and went down stairs.

At the living room she saw Natsume sitting down; reading a magazine and Hotaru was sitting in front of him, counting money. She headed to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door, thinking of having cereal for breakfast until she realised that the refrigerator is filled with anything that has to do with crabs – _Must be Hotaru's doing._

She took a box of cereal which was crab flavoured and ate in silence, she then heard the front door open and figured that must be Natsume's sister. She quickly finished her cereal; put the empty bowl on the sink not forgetting to put the cereal box back into the refrigerator as she went outside just to see somebody _**really**_ familiar.

"Aoi, what are you doing here?!"

Instantly Aoi muttered a string of curses under her breath, something along the line of 'Why must she appear so early?' and 'I feel so asdfsgjh1;')-578!' while Natsume had knitted his eyebrows in confusion and as for Hotaru, she had _mysteriously_ disappeared.

There was uncomfortable silence until Natsume decided to speak up, "Mikan, do you know who this is?" he said as he pointed to his little sister.

"Of course I know! She's Aoi Sixdots, a friend of mine!" Mikan smiled at him as she clinged to Aoi's neck like a koala.

Natsume knew from the pseudo name that Mikan had given him, Aoi had done something again. He narrowed his eyes at his now squirming little sister and glowered at Mikan who was now glaring back at him.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Mikan snapped at him.

Natsume took a deep breath in and ushered Aoi to stand next to him. Aoi nodded at him and forcibly detached Mikan's arms from her neck and was now standing next to him, leaving Mikan dumbfounded.

"What's going on?" Mikan said in a confused voice.

Natsume sighed as he lazily introduced his little sister, "Mikan, this is my little sister – Aoi Hyuuga."

"What?! What do you mean by that? Someone as nice as Aoi is related to you? You have got be kidding me!" Mikan angrily replied to his declaration.

"No why would I kid you? This is my little sister."

"If both of you are related then why are your surnames different?"

"That is what I'm going to ask Aoi now, right?"

"Uh … Peace?"

"You're not going to get away that easily. Explain,"

"So much for acting-like-I-didn't-know-anything-plan." Aoi muttered those words under her breath before she explained to her brother about her trip to the particular restaurant.

**

* * *

**

"I'm so sorry Mikan!" Aoi frustratingly cried as she flew into Mikan's arms while using her greatest weapon – the puppy dog eyes.

"Don't worry about it; you're just worried about your brother right?" Mikan lightly pat her back before sending a 'help me' signal to Natsume who was standing in front of her.

Natsume inwardly smirked at this as a thought came to him, "Aoi what if I ended up not marrying Mikan at all? You better be careful next time!" he feigned his voice into something so enraged that it would make people willingly kill themselves.

Aoi, who heard this loud and clear, continued her wailing while Mikan was now scowling at Natsume for being the _'Nicest person on earth' – the irony. _

"Aoi, your brother and I forgive you!" Mikan exasperatedly said to the person who's in her arm as she ushered for Natsume to say something nice.

Before Natsume could even say something, the forgotten figure – Hotaru suddenly cut him off, "Mikan, we have to go to work right now."

Natsume glared at Hotaru for cutting him off, maybe he should've hired an assassin to kill her when she's alone in this villa but then he will be taunted by her evil spirit in return – _the karma_.

"What? Today's Sunday Hotaru!" Mikan giggled at Hotaru.

Hotaru sighed as she shook her head a she thought, _'that brain of hers needs upgrading'_ before continuing, "You volunteered to help the other branch of the restaurant on their sales, right?"

Mikan formed an 'O' with her mouth as she gently removed the crying Aoi from herself, "I'm sorry Aoi, I wanted to spend more time with you but it looks like I have work to do." She gave Aoi a weak smile as she darted upstairs to change into her uniform and was now at the kitchen retrieving her wallet.

As she and Hotaru were about to depart, a voice stopped them, to be more precise – Natsume's

They stopped on their tracks and looked back at Natsume who was now walking towards them. He stopped in front of Mikan and gave her a kiss on the cheek which made Hotaru take out her camera and take pictures, Mikan flushed and Aoi who smiled at the lovely couple.

"Be careful on the way there and when you come home." Natsume advised Mikan, whose face was now glowing bright pink in colour. He heard her muttered a squeaky 'Okay' before dragging Hotaru with her out of the door.

Natsume silently laughed at this before turning his back on the door and faced his little sister who had a wicked smile on her face. He clicked his tongue at her expression – something's fishy, "Why are you smilling like that?"

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Aoi innocently asked him as she tried to suppress a grin from emerging on her face which was futile.

"Haven't noticed what?" Natsume eyed his little sister.

"Amigo, you are blushing."

"Shut it." Natsume growled at her who was now laughing hysterically.

**

* * *

**

He looked at Mikan Sakura who was surrounded by his co-workers asking whether it was true or not that she was getting married to Natsume Hyuuga and other Nastume related questions. To say that he was jealous was not a lie; he was damn envious of Natsume Hyuuga! Ever since he started working here he was drawn to Mikan Sakura. Her auburn tresses which he always wanted to touch, her expressive hazel orbs - To tell you the truth, to him, everything about her was beautiful. On a fateful day he wanted to confess his undying love to her but then she had declared to the media that she's in a relationship with Natsume Hyuuga.

His dreams further shattered when he found out that she's going to marry – "Ruka-pyon?" a sweet voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked at the source of the voice and it was none other than Mikan Sakura, the person that he has been constantly thinking of. He smiled at her and asked her in a gentle voice, "What's wrong?"

To Mikan Sakura, Ruka Nogi was her Prince Charming or something like her Romeo. Oh how much she loved his eyes, they were bright cerulean in colour and were just beautiful, his dazzling smile which makes her feel all gushy inside and then there's his slick blond hair, she could never resist that. Unfortunately, she could never be with him as she's Natsume Hyuuga's wife but that is after two years right? After that she would instantly ask Ruka out, she can't wait for that day!

Mikan shook her head and replied as she fought off a blush, "Nothing, It's just not like you to space out like that."

Ruka Nogi smiled at this; Mikan Sakura is just so adorable, Natsume Hyuuga's soo lucky to have her.

* * *

A woman was seen hiding in the shadows taking pictures of Ruka and Mikan moments with her trusty camera. From this it is confirmed that this woman is none other than Hotaru Imai – _The Blackmailing Queen, _'_I wonder what will be Hyuuga's reaction to this'_ she thought while taking pictures, _'For sure it would be Interesting' _A smirk was seen on her face as a plan formulated in that ingenious brain of her.

**

* * *

**

It was 8.00 PM at that time and the threesome was seen relaxing at the living room of the villa as Aoi had already went home since Natsume shooed her away. Mikan was now watching television; Hotaru's busy evaluating her _'photos' _while Natsume was doing some paperwork for his company, this silence was disturbed when a continuous chime bell was heard. This indicates that someone was outside.

"I'll get it!" Mikan voluntarily stood up and headed towards the door way and saw though the glass door that it was Kotaru Hyuuga that was visiting them. He waved at her as she smiled at him while opening the door, welcoming him inside the villa.

Both of them went to the living room and the other occupants of the house looked up when they entered the living room, "Oh, It's just you. What do you want?" Natsume stared at him with bored eyes.

"Not much actually, I just want the to-be-wedded couples's signature." Kotaru bluntly told him his purpose coming here.

"For what?" Natsume stopped whatever he was doing and looked at his grandfather who was still standing.

"Wedding registration and Divorce papers of course."

Kotaru took out a folder out from the suitcase that he has been carrying from when he arrived here. From some reason Natsume flinched when he heard the word _'Divorce papers'_ coming out from his grandfather's mouth. He sighed and looked at Mikan who was now sitting up to sign the papers - _Divorce papers _andwith that he flinched again. What's wrong with him? He shook off the thought and took a nearby pen to sign the papers – _Divorce Papers, 'flinch'._

After both of them had signed the papers, Kotaru was about to take his leave when Hotaru stopped him.

"Why so early?" Hotaru asked him but still preoccupied with evaluating her pictures.

"Pardon?"

"The divorce papers, why do they need to sign it right now?" she looked at him who was staring at her from the beginning while that somebody flinched.

"Then there wouldn't be the need to rush, when the time comes that is. I'll see you when I see you." Kotaru said as he stepped outside of the villa.

There was silence after that until Hotaru broke it rather interestingly, "Hyuuga, is there a need to flinch at the word _divorce paper_?"

"Shut up, Imai" _flinch._

**

* * *

**

It was 11.00 PM and by that time Mikan was already asleep and Natsume was about to sleep when he saw a big brown envelope on his bed. He took the envelope in his hands and read what was written on it _'Courtesy of Hotaru Imai' _he narrowed his eyes at this - Imai is always up to no good. He tore the envelope open and out came pictures, he took one of the pictures and scanned the picture rather carefully – It was a picture of Mikan with another man and at that time Mikan was blushing really hard. He glared at picture of the other man and he would kill him if he ever met him with **his **_**wife**__. _The word 'his wife' was continuously repeated in his mind.

'_What the fuck is wrong with him?' _he's not supposed to be like this after all he has Luna. He guessed that it's maybe because of the work piling up and he was not thinking straight, he got himself ready to sleep as he thought of something to do with Mikan Sakura tomorrow about this man.

* * *

**Watch out for Chapter 6 : Reminiscing the past on a date, Part I**

**

* * *

**

This is unedited :p Anyway, the thought of leaving my fics hanging like that made me feel guilty :S

**So, I decided to delay my leave to next year March ;] This is my Christmas present to you guys :D Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas! 8D**

PS. I used Sixdots for Aoi's surname because her real surname contains six letters and I'm a Lazy person, so I used dots :D

PSPSPS. **PLEASE REVIEW**

Preview for Chapter 6 : Reminiscing the past on a date, Part I

"Wait, are you indirectly asking me out on a date?"

"Do you still remember how we met?"

"What does your girlfriend look like?" -winks at reader-

"Who do they remind you of?"

"Somebody I like"


	6. Reminiscing the Past on a date Part I

So yeah, HAHA - ME is BACK. I know I said that I would update my stories on the respected dates but I'm busy during the holiday's too :) I have tests to prepare for next term, homeworks and all those gatherings to attend :) Please understand that I have a life too, okay? :)

So moving on, this is just part one and **I'll upload part two on April**. I'll try to update once a month but don't expect too much okay? cause I have a life 8D

Please don't expect this to be a nice chapter __ My writting skills have gone rusty since I went on hiatus on FFN and plus this chapter was partly rushed. It would save my life if any of you would like to beta this story of mine :D

**This chapter is dedicated to the people who favourite-ed, alert-ed any of my stories when I was on hiatus from FFN. I was really touched by that :) and also to the people who were still waiting patiently for this fic to be updated (Though I doubt it XD)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

Chapter 6: Reminiscing the past on a date Part I

-

'_So what do you want to do?'_

_-_

Mikan instantly swivelled her head to her companion and shot him a glare. "What do I want to do?" She repeated the question that was directed to her with intensity.

He's asking her what to do? Is this a joke? If it is, then she's going to punch his fringgin face. He was the one who dragged her here! She was just hanging around the kitchen since she was given a day off her work. It was then, he suddenly barged in and ordered her to dress appropriately seeing as they're about to go out to the public. She complied with his request, scratch that – _command_ and willingly went out with him thinking that they're going to somewhere. But look at how wrong she is.

"Yes, what do you want to do?" Natsume lazily questioned her for the second time.

Shit. He mentally screamed. Why the heck did he brought her out without carefully planning everything? He felt like dragging her back home now. But if he did, he would get a tongue lashing from her and that's the last thing that he wanted to happen today – it's horrifying.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe I would like _an explanation on why am I brought here_?" Mikan hissed as she glared daggers at him.

"Just tell me what you want to do. Is it that hard-" Natsume paused for a second, contemplating on whether to continue or not, "-Polka?" his flat tone shortly turned into an amused one.

"Shut it," Mikan growled in response to the nickname. It was effin embarrassing that he saw her panties. Unfortunately, the memory's still fresh in her mind. She was just doing her laundry when she noticed that one of her panties was missing. Obviously, she searched for them since she wouldn't want _Natsume_ to see them. Luck wasn't on her side, given that Natsume had found them and started dubbing her as _'Polka dots'_ since then. Oh how much she wanted to wring his neck – that sneaky bastard.

"No, I won't _'shut it'_ unless you tell me what you want to do right now," Natsume firmly replied, contrasting the amused look on his face.

"What I want to do right now?" Mikan half-heartedly replied as she started to take in her surroundings.

Involuntarily a smile surfaced on her heart shaped face. Who wouldn't? Today is what you call a fine day. The birds are chirping melodiously and the sun is out, shining rather enthusiastically and people are seen roaming around the park, doing their own work contentedly. She closed her eyes and inhaled, just to have the sweet smelling air invade her senses. At this particular time, she can feel the peace and tranquillity that she had been longing for, ever since she became acquainted with Natsume.

Unknown to her, Natsume was staring at her with a gentle smile on his handsome face. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her relaxing, she looked _so vulnerable_ … _so_- Okay bad thoughts, _bad thoughts_!

He closed his eyes and pinched his cheeks for thinking like that. He was cursing himself for thinking _inappropriately_ until a giggle interrupted his moment.

Natsume instantly opened his eyes and glared at _his_ _wife. _"What?"

She stuck her tongue at him as she said in a cute voice, _"_Nothing._" _

"Glad to now that._"_ Natsume stood up and stretched out a hand to her , what he got from her was a puzzled look (which looks cute to him).

"Huh?" was the word that escaped from the girl's lips.

"Why don't we talk a walk? It's such a fine day." Natsume tenderly looked at her, making her insides feel guilty if she did happen to think of declining his offer.

"Okay then," Mikan muttered softly as she reached for his outstretched hand with an angelic smile (according to Natsume) plastered on her face, _I see no harm in walking together with him, what could possibly go wrong?_

**!#$%^&*()_+**

To think that _nothing_ could possibly go wrong, oh _how naïve_ she was – she's walking around with _her _in _Natsume's arms!_ Of course the fan girls would be stalking them. She tugged the collar of his shirt, seeking attention from him.

Natsume looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, mentally asking her what's wrong.

"I can't stand your fan girls' stalking. Can we please go somewhere to shake them off?" Mikan asked him.

"No." Natsume's reply was instant.

"Why?" Mikan whined.

Natsume sighed as he looked up and saw a couple of guys who had their eyes on Mikan which in the end ran away due to that _certain someone's_ glare. That's the main reason why he won't hide away from the public when she's in his arms, to show them that _Mikan is his_. Mikan earned quite a reputation due to working in a very famous restaurant called _'Lane' El'_ which is where her fan club was first established. At first, there were not much of her fans until she became his girlfriend which boosted her popularity since they want to catch a glimpse of Natsume Hyuuga's girlfriend.

Her fan base started to grow rapidly each day with hundreds of both male and female joining every second. In the beginning, he didn't really mind her fans until he saw this particular incident that made his blood boil.

He was just going to pick her up from work when he saw her cornered by a couple of guys. He hid himself, thinking of the reason on why they are cornering her. He eavesdropped on the conversation and now felt like punching the guy. That guy was asking her to abandon him! Tough luck, cause the man is here. He quickly jumped out of the hiding place and beat the crap out of the guys who cornered her and gladly embraced her in the end.

Just thinking of that incident will make his mood grouchy. Unconsciously, he had a frown on his face which made Mikan curious. Mikan tugged the collar of his shirt again and expected him to look at her but instead the frown became a scowl.

_What's happening to him? What is he thinking? _

Mikan eyed him before proceeding to pinch Natsume's cheek. In response, he glared at the brunette and went to the other direction, leaving Mikan all alone.

Mikan quickly trailed behind him and punched his shoulder, "Now where are we going?"

"The movies. You wanted to shake off those fans of ours didn't you?" Natsume said as he lazily glanced at his wife's reaction.

Mikan hugged him and squealed as she heard what had left his mouth, "Thank you Natty!"

"Shut up."

**!#$%^&*()_+**

Mikan squeaked as the ghosts suddenly appeared on the big screen. Natsume had silently laughed at her reaction, it was just _too_ _amusing._ He still remembered what had happened before this.

They were fighting for the choice of movie until he decided that they should settle it with a glaring match, which obviously was won by him. He picked a horror movie which is Mikan's worst enemy, to be exact – second to him.

Mikan had suddenly shrieked again causing her date to have a wicked smile on his face. However, the wicked smile on his face has now turned into a scowl when he noticed that his wife had buried her head on the person next to her which _isn't him_.

He angrily snatched her away from the guy and was now glowering at him.

Natsume sighed as he brought his wife's body closer to him and was now rubbing her back in a soothing manner. He heard her sigh and snuggled closer to him for warmth. Unconsciously, his cheeks glowed in a bright pink colour.

'_This will definitely take a while' _he thought as he gazed at her trembling back.

**!#$%^&*()_+**

"You must be dreaming. Why would anybody be jealous of an idiot like you?" Natsume firmly replied to her whining as he took a sip from his cup of coffee.

Currently, they're at a cafe that's two blocks away from the cinema. They had just finished watching the horror movie and decided to stop by the café as Mikan was hungry.

"Oh really? Then why did you snatch me away from the guy?" Mikan said in a pleased voice as her eyes were twinkling amusedly. She then slowly placed a spoon on the empty plate which used to have a creamy cake on top of it.

"Tch. It would've been bad for our image of course. You wouldn't want everybody to know that we're pretending right?" Natsume contradicted her answer.

"Of course not!" came Mikan's enthusiastic reply. This had successfully caught other customers' attention. Everyone in the café searched for the source of the voice and came face to face with _normal_ looking people.

One of the waitresses in the café had decided to approach them, "You know miss. You sound very familiar – like Miss Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga's wife."

Mikan cleared her throat as she beamed at the waitress. "What do you mean?" she made sure that her voice was an octave lower than her real voice to obliterate the doubt of the people.

"Nothing," the waiter said as she suspiciously observed both of them and walked away.

Natsume really wanted to strangle his wife for being that careless. They we're currently in a disguise so that people won't recognise them since Mikan got annoyed of the constant fan stalking. If she really wanted peace, she should readily comply with his plan.

The previously quiet state of the café was now replaced with loud voices and the constant chime of bells. Natsume waited patiently for Mikan to face him as he readied himself to flick her forehead. He heard her sigh and slowly turned her back from him. As soon as her face came in sight, he flicked her forehead in lightning speed.

"Ouch!" came the ear piercing reply from the flickered victim.

Natsume mentally shot Mikan's head with a gun when everybody in the café poured all of their attention to them.

Mikan nervously chuckled as she casted a 'help me' look to her companion. In response, he clicked his tongue and leaned back on the chair with a smug smile on his face as he thought, _'This will be interesting. I wonder how she will come out of the situation'_

And Mikan, as if she had read his mind, casted a more desperate look to him. He merely raised his eyebrow, expecting her to do something. Mikan now felt like hanging him like the stick dude in the game hangman for not helping her – _husband and wife must help each other right?_

Natsume scoffed at her statement, although she had said it under her breath, he could still listen to her previously mentioned word. Mikan tried to pinch his nose for doing that but he skilfully dodged that and pinched her nose as a punishment for making an attempt to hurt her dear husband.

Long forgotten the cause of their fight which is attracting unnecessary attention from the public. People in the café were suspicious, seriously – they're fighting like a married couple. They saw the man quickly stood up from his seat and was now heading outside. They could see that, the action really angered the woman.

The woman stood up and pointed at the man's retreating back. "Natsume Hyuuga don't you dare bail on me!" the woman shouted.

There was silence in the café – no movement was made, it was as if time had briefly stopped. You could even hear a bird passing by as it chirped softly.

That is, until it was broken with an, "Oops, my bad." And an uneasy chuckle followed it.

* * *

**Watch out for chapter 7 : Reminiscing the past on a date Part II**

* * *

How was it? :) Not satisfactory right? I tried to change my writting style a bit but I couldn't in the end :)

Tell me what do you think about this chapter through a review i_f you feel like reviewing_ :) I'm just gonna say thank you to you for at least reading this chapter. Question will be answered through PM's as usual :)

Hope you guys have a great day :D


	7. Reminiscing the Past on a date Part II

Hey guys, Lanel is back! :)

I remembered saying that I will update around April but I updated today instead, yeah? :) -nervous laughter- Sorry for that. I had a lot of things in mind you know, there's school and all those other stuff, you get me ;)

Just saying that my writing has degraded over the past few months. I blame myself for not trying to maintain my writing skills when I went on hiatus from FFN. First, I want to say thank you to the readers who have patiently waited for this chapter, you know that I love you right? :) I would like to say thank you to the silent readers too, it just makes me happy to know that somebody is actually reading this fic of mine you know? :)

Last, **this fic is dedicated to the silent readers. I can see you, you know ;)**

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice will never belong to me. NEVER!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Reminiscing the past on a date Part II

"_You need to stop being an idiot."_

Natsume reprimanded the currently exhausted brunette who was sprawled on the succulent green grass.

Mikan grunted as she closed her eyes and inhaled the rich nature scent that invaded that part of the park.

She could still remember in detail as to what happened back at the café when people knew that they were the famous Hyuuga couple.

They were chased by the people in the café. Heck, both of them were tired but Natsume didn't show any sign of exhaustion. Even if Mikan didn't want to admit it, not getting tired by that is just so 'athletic' of him.

"Or you are just weak."

Mikan snapped her eyes open and saw Natsume sitting beside her with the usual superior aura around him.

"Did you read my mind?" Mikan eyed Natsume like an eagle eyeing its prey.

"Those eyes will not intimidate me, and never will." Natsume replied to her question and focused on the vivid blue butterfly that's wandering above the girl's head. Thinking whether the butterfly would land on her head or not. His thoughts were then shortly interrupted by an annoyed sigh.

"You did not answer my question. Did you read my mind?" Mikan said in a very impatient manner seeing that Natsume was still staring at space. Mikan directed a glare at him once she saw that he had diverted his attention to her. "Well? Did you or not?"

Natsume noticed the obvious change of Mikan's mood from relaxed to annoyed and decided to change the course of the conversation to something more enlightening, something more pleasant, something more like _the past_.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine. Fair enough?" Natsume suggested.

"Not fair at all! I asked you a question for you to answer, not for you to question me back!" Mikan shouted exasperatedly at him.

Both of them were silent until Mikan gave in as she just couldn't stand the deafening silence.

"Alright, I'll answer your question. What is it that you want to ask me?" Mikan said as she prepared herself for the worst and looked at him in the eye.

"Do you still remember how we met?"

"W-What?" Mikan exclaimed as the question caught her by surprise.

"Well, do you remember or not?"

"Uh-uh, of course I remember," Mikan nervously nodded at him.

"What are you waiting for? Start talking."

"Well …." Mikan trailed off as she recalled back how they met.

**

* * *

**

"_Miss!"_

_Mikan sighed as she rose up from her seat and tended the customer who just called for her. It was a hectic day in 'Lan' El', people, to be specific – the female population were flooding into the cafe like ants competing for sugar cubes. She did not know why but according to her sources (which is only Hotaru), someone by the name of 'Hyuuga Natsume' has caused this. She didn't know what he looked like but she's expecting someone quite attractive as the rumours said so. That was what occupied her mind until another customer called for her._

"_I'm coming!" she shouted as she made her way to the customer with the help of the customer's voice, but as she was on her way, she bumped into someone._

"_What the fuck? Look at where you are heading woman!" _

_A rude someone that is. _

_Mikan heaved a sigh before sparing a glance at the rude person and oh my lords, wasn't she surprised? He had dressed himself in a trench coat and sunglasses which is very peculiar considering the hot weather that they are experiencing right now. Mikan continued to stare at him, thinking of the reason for his dressing code until he himself disturbed her thoughts. _

"_Ahem. I have better things to do than be ogled upon by a mere waitress like you." he voiced out impatiently. _

_Mikan snapped out of her thoughts and composed herself before she gave a morning greeting to the stranger. However, the stranger mistook the greeting as her flirting and started to taunt the girl like nothing else matters in this world. This resulted in world war 3 until a girl who went by the name of Hotaru interrupted their fight. _

_The fight ended with the man's solemn vow. "I will make you suffer." Before he left the café without even sparing her a glance._

_Mikan gave a questioning look at the guy before going off to do her own work with Hotaru. However, before she could even start on her work, she was called by her boss and was told that she was, well – __**fired. **__Mikan didn't accept that and tried to take back her position until these very words were said to her, "I'm sorry Mikan but Hyuuga Natsume's words are final."_

_'Now what the eff? What does Hyuuga Natsume have anything to do with her? Let alone her getting fired?' She thought as she directed a puzzled look to her boss. "What do you mean?" Mikan said in a puzzled voice. "What does Natsume Hyuuga have anything to do with me getting fired?" Mikan continued as she observed her boss who kept on fidgeting. "I seriously don't see the connection between me getting fired and-"just then a thought occurred to her, was the trench coat guy Hyuuga Natsume? Her questions stopped when all the evidence that supported that possibility flooded her mind. Like he purposely dressed like that just to hide from his admirers and how he said he was to make her suffer._

_She cursed mentally at the predicament that she was in. Has she been watching too much mystery movies? She sighed and returned back to reality. She left the room and went straight to her best friend with Hyuuga Natsume in her mind. Mikan tried to ask for advice from the violet haired woman but was ignored. Mikan then decided that it was better to just go home than be ignored. _

_Once she went home, she was greeted with the sight of a man with dark crimson pools lounging in her living in room without a care. She resorted to screaming but was shortly quieted down by his booming voice, "Do you not know who I am?"_

**

* * *

**

"Well?" a voice similar to her flashback interrupted her thoughts.

Mikan sighed before she faced the sky, just to see a vivid blue butterfly land on the bridge of her nose. Mikan blinked a few times before capturing the butterfly in the palm of her hands for which she had successfully done.

Natsume can only smile at this before he asked her another time, "Well?"

Mikan slowly opened the palm of her hands as she marvelled at the wings of the butterfly.

"I pissed you off. So, you somehow managed to tell my boss to fire me."

The vivid blue colour of its wings left a big impact on her; it reminded her of the eyes of someone, someone who she has not communicated for awhile. She smiled, thinking that she will definitely contact him when she's safely back at home.

"Then? What happened?"

"I went back home just to see you lounging on one of my couches looking smug as ever." A smile slowly crept up to her lips before she released the winged insect.

She heard Natsume chuckle at this as she faced him with an annoyed look. "It wasn't funny you know. How you suddenly stood up and said _'Do you not know who I am?'_" Mikan said with her best Natsume imitated voice.

"Hn. Whatever, It was entertaining you know. The look on your face was priceless; I couldn't imagine you having that look on your face right now." Natsume chuckled shortly after the statement that he made.

"Aren't you getting used to chuckling dear Natty?" Mikan replied to him with a big grin on her face.

Natsume growled at the nickname that she addressed him with, "Stop calling me that."

"Oh, should I?" Mikan hummed as she delighted herself with the memory of her finding out about that nickname. 

___

* * *

She was sitting down on one of the couches in her living room with a thoughtful look on her face. "Wait, this is just too much for me to digest." She finally voiced her opinion after leaving the other occupant of this room alone with his thoughts. "You want me to pretend to be your girlfriend. Did I get that right?" she continued with a questioning voice. _

"_How many times do you need me to say yes to the question woman? YES!" the other occupant furiously spat out as he massaged his temples. Seriously, this woman needs to get her brain working at a better condition. Well, he can't blame her, it's not every day you see Hyuuga Natsume lounging in your living room asking you to be his girlfriend but this is just taking it onto another level, they've been at this question for 2 minutes. This is just making his patience run dry. _

"_But why me?" Mikan quietly murmured under her breath. "Why does it have to be me?" She continued shooting questions at Natsume but each time an octave higher than before. All of the questions basically meant why he chose her of all people._

"_Calm down." Nastume said with a commanding voice. He saw the woman heaved a breath in an attempt to calm herself down and was now staring back at him with a confident look on her face which clearly says, 'here goes nothing'._

_"Cause y__ou're a girl." he saw her twitch at his pathetic excuse for an answer, like he would really tell her why he chose her. She was about to explode from his reply when a tune interrupted her, it was one of Yiruma's pieces as she assumed that it came from Natsume's phone. "Hold on a second." Natsume said as he stood up, took out his phone and answered the call while walking towards a corner of the room._

_Mikan could hear him frivolously whispering words to the other person in line. She wanted to laugh at his constant face changing when he was on the phone but she settled for a snicker, his face changed to an annoyed one now and this erupted another snicker from her. Her snickers didn't go unnoticed by Natsume of course; he should end this call quickly._

"_Mom, I got to go and don't call me Natty!" Natsume spontaneously whispered to the other person in line as he pressed the end call button on his phone. "Now that was rude, wasn't it?" Natsume growled as he settled himself on the couch facing her._

"_Oh I don't know …." _

_Natsume wanted to flick her forehead_

"_Natty." Mikan said as she grinned at him with amusement dancing in her eyes. _

_Oh no, she didn't just say that."What? What did you just say?" Natsume asked her in a low voice._

"_Natty of course!" Mikan beamed back at him, of course in a way, mocking him._

**

* * *

**

"Ah, those were the good times."

"Just shut up." Natsume growled at her declaration before taking notice of the girl's movement. She was reaching for a nearby pink flower as she plucked it and brought it in front of his face. He looked at her smiling face as she asked him a question.

"Natsume, do you know what this flower mean?"

"What?"

"This is a pink coloured Zinnia. Therefore, it means lasting affection and now, I want to give it to the person I like." Mikan said as she placed it in her small handbag.

That action baffled Natsume, "Wait, you're not going to give it to me?"

"Of course not, It's not like I like you. Right?"

* * *

**Watch of for Chapter 6: A planned night**

**

* * *

**

Review if you feel like it. I don't want to force people cause I'm just nice like that ;) I won't be updating this story for awhile. Why? **Cause I'l be continuing 'Welcome to My Life!' next :)** Have not read it? Go read it XDDDD

Oh and Happy Eid Mubarak to the Muslims :)

_Puasa habis sudah, berapa banyak wang kamu nak kumpul? ;)_


End file.
